


Level 1: Визитка WTF Hawkeyes 2021

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Single work, Spoilers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Level 1: Визитка WTF Hawkeyes 2021

  
  


****  
**Выбери своего Хоукая!  
**В связи с общей эпидемиологической обстановкой в мире избирательный комитет WTF Hawkeyes 2021 сократил расходы на  
**верстальщиков и дизайнеров. А также переехал в здание без высокоскоростного доступа к сети и достал dial-up модем.  
******  


**  
**

****  
Самая старая партия, основана в сентябре 1964 года. Имеет наибольшее число членов.  
Несмотря на богатую историю, не стоит на месте (иногда деградирует). На внутрипартийные выборы заявились четыре кандидата:

  


  


### Клинтон Фрэнсис «Клинт» Бартон

  
****

****  
**Знаменитые речи:** «Отстойный день, пойду дальше спать», «Что я собираюсь делать? Нажраться и уснуть под ковбойские фильмы».  
Несмотря на многолетнюю успешную карьеру лидера, не всегда принимает верные стратегические решения. Тем не менее отлично держится на публике и готов к импровизации в ходе любых дебатов. Альтернативно слышащий, поэтому разведен (до получения инвалидности по слуху).  
  


### Чарльз Бернард «Барни» Бартон

  
****

****  
Часто выступает внутрипартийным оппонентом К.Ф. Бартона. Имеет среднее образование и богатый трудовой стаж в силовых структурах (и рэкете). Как и К.Ф. Бартон много работал с клоунами и другими циркачами. Имел гражданские отношения с цветной матерью-одиночкой двух детей. Предположительно владеет подозрительной собственностью в виде яхты и небольшого острова.  
  


### Лестер aka Меченый

  
****

****  
Всегда выступает оппонентом К.Ф. Бартона, тем не менее часто его подменяет на публичных выступлениях. Имеет не менее богатый послужной список, чем остальные кандидаты от партии. Серьезно увлекается бейсболом.  
  


### Кэтрин Элизабет «Кейт» Бишоп

  
****

****  
Наиболее сильный кандидат. Наследница крупной бизнес-империи. Несмотря на юный возраст и тяжелое детство, уже отлично проявила себя в работе с местными сообществами, также открыла небольшой бизнес. Быстро учится (у лучших), объединяет вокруг себя людей, животных и других жителей галактики. К.Ф. Бартон не раз заявлял, что считает ее куда более достойным кандидатом, чем он сам.  
  


  


****  
Партия умудренных жизнью в постапокалиптическом мире Хоукаев, что крайне актуально в нынешних условиях.  
Но это верно лишь наполовину.  


  


****

### Клинтон «Клинт» Бартон

  
****

****  
Разведен, имеет дочь, в воспитании которой не особо участвовал. К проблемам с ответственностью добавились серьезные проблемы со зрением. Мертв, и не только внутри.  
  


### Кэтрин «Кейт» Бишоп

  
****

****  
Воспитывает чужих детей (оптом) и иногда чужих бывших (в розницу). Несмотря на то, что на пустошах хаос — у неё всё под контролем, кроме Бартона.  
  


  


****  
Наиболее близки простому электорату. Жестоки, но справедливы. Идут в ногу со временем и никому не прощают ошибок.  


  


****

### Клинт Бартон, капитан Клинт Бартон

  
****

****  
Вдовец, похоронил трех детей, убитых у него на глазах. Настолько мстителен, что готов убивать врагов собственными ногтями. И очень неприятными прямолинейными высказываниями.  
  


****  
Впервые заявили о себе в 2011, как убийцы, но с душой. Основная деятельность развернулась в 2012-2016, пришлось напоминать о себе в 2019 и искать новых адептов на будущее. Вечно держатся трендов. Сомнительных.  


  


****

### Клинтон Фрэнсис «Клинт» Бартон

  
****

****  
Изначально (почти) хладнокровный убийца. Тактик и стратег. Внезапно — многодетный отец с амбаром, где живет Фьюри. Полиглот. Самурай.  
  


### Кэтрин «Кейт» Бишоп

  
****

****  
Темная лошадка в (судя по фото) крайне не функциональной одежде. С живой матерью.  
  


  


****

### Клинтон «Клинт» Бартон

  
****

****  
Величайший герой земли. Спас мир от уничтожения; боролся (не долго) за трон Ваканды, изучив регламент отбора. Между личной местью и жизнью коллеги выбирает второе. Управляет любым транспортом: от летающего скутера до пегаса. Находит общий язык и с Халком (с Беннером не очень), и с эльфами, и со Мстителями. Идеальный лидер и кандидат. Но имеет странную связь с Черной Вдовой. И аляповатый розово-лиловый костюм.  
  



End file.
